


On Heaven's Edge

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Yohane and Dia relax in their little piece of paradise.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Kudos: 17
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	On Heaven's Edge

“Dia… are you sure it’s safe?”

Yohane voiced her thoughts tentatively, watching as Dia laid back on a bed of clouds. White and gold robes fluttered and settled around her. She was totally relaxed, which was a strange contrast to her usual pedantic self. 

Closing her eyes, Dia let out a hum. “Yes, yes. I made sure they couldn’t find us.”

This little piece of fluffy paradise lay at the edge of heaven. Yohane had hoped she’d never need a place like this, but when the demiurge willed her gone she was cast down. Falling to earth, terror changed Yohane as her hope and faith died.

Dia couldn’t stand to watch this happen. 

She stretched out divine white wings and pulled Yohane back up to Heaven, regardless of what demonic transformations had already taken place. Black horns contrasted sharply to halos but Dia paid it no mind as she brought her here. To her, it was like nothing had really changed, only that their time spent together was now clandestine.

Yohane shot her a wary glance before she laid down and felt soft luxurious clouds cushion her. Strangely, they were warm to the touch, but that was Heaven's magic for you. This was no normal place after all; everything was perfect. 

“Not content?” Dia shuffled closer.

A shrug was the only answer Yohane gave as she let herself sink more into the pale white fluff.

Moments passed, Dia looked pensive. “You don’t trust it, do you?” 

“Well…” Yohane started to speak but trailed off in search of better words. “I trusted God and look at what happened. I fell from grace and now my wings are gone and I’m demonic.”

Dia came closer, gently resting her head by Yohane’s. She said nothing and just waited, letting things relax and lull again. Yohane eventually found herself calm and rolled over to look Dia in the eyes. A few moments passed before she just let out a sigh. It all felt too ephemeral, like a point in time that shifts into something worse.

“Yohane.” Dia’s gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“No one will touch you and no one will hurt you.” A small smile crossed over Dia’s face. “I’d rip them apart if they tried. Even God.”

“You’re…” She stalled, searching for words. Yohane didn’t mind but wow was that intense. “Kind of terrifying sometimes. It’s hard for me to think of you as a pure and holy being when you say stuff like that.”

A little devilish giggle escaped Dia’s lips. “I should be the demon and you the angel.”

“Hard to argue with that…'' Yohane rolled on her back to look up into bright blue skies but the blanket of cloud covered most of it. “So what, we just stay here forever?”

“We can explore earth together if you like? Or even hell.”

Yohane hummed. “As I was falling, Earth did look pretty interesting.” 

She recalled land that stretched out for miles with even larger deep blue oceans between them. There were so many vibrant and interesting colors as slowly it got closer and closer. That was until arms wrapped around her and wings flapped, stopping her descent and pulling her back.

“Why do you care so much about me?” Yohane asked, turning to shoot Dia a questioning glance. “Why are you risking it all for me? Imagine if we got caught, you’d never be able to see Ruby again.”

“I’m not. We won't be caught because I’m being very careful. But if you want to know the reason why, it’s because I love you.”

At that Yohane stalled. “Loving an unlucky being like me would be nothing more than a mistake.”

“Then it’s a mistake I’d happily make.” The smile Dia gave was genuine as she pulled Yohane into a hug. Moments later she buried her head in the crook of Yohane’s neck and mumbled something. “Yohane, you’re remarkable.”

That caused Yohane to blush a little as she tried to think of a way to react that wasn’t just dying. Dia seemed to delight in making her flustered and continued saying sweet things about her. Yohane felt soft lips gently press against her neck in a flurry of quick kisses. Each one was full of affection as Dia continued to lavish loving attention on her. 

“Darling,” Dia whispered between kisses. “You’re so wonderful. You’ll always be an angel to me.”

“W-what are you-” She cut her thoughts short to instead try and enjoy the affection. 

Dia was far too kind to her, but she didn’t want it to stop. Face bright red, Yohane pulled Dia closer, unraveling at the intimacy. She wrapped her demonic tail around her and for the first time, Yohane was glad to have one of her devilish features so she could hold Dia like this.

“If you want me, I’ll always stay with you.” 

Dia unfurled her divine white wings, their colors matching the clouds. They curled around the both of them, soft and gentle but at the same time stronger than iron. Yohane reached out, delicately running a hand over the feathers to feel how smooth they were.

A faint hum of delight came from Dia. “You know… I miss your wings a little. I’d love sitting by you and preening them after you got into some trouble and ended up ruffling all your feathers.”

“I miss them too…” Yohane sighed, pulled to reality. She moved back a little to look Dia in the eyes. “Not flying is going to be… strange. Now I have a tail and horns as well…”

At the mention of them, Dia reached a hand up, gently running it over the horns atop of Yohane’s head. She felt their ridges and smooth sides all with a smile. 

It was… strange, but not in a bad way. Whenever Dia paid close attention to her it was like this, and while she certainly wasn't used to it, Yohane didn’t mind it happening. Dia would always hesitate and stop at the slightest hint of discomfort.

The gentle caring side of Dia was rare but like everything else, it was just intense and dedicated. Yohane, despite everything, felt lucky to be the object of her affections. Dia made things feel a little safer as they lay together in this bed of clouds on heaven's edge.

**Author's Note:**

> ><
> 
> Written as part of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event! 
> 
> Hard-5: Write a fic using 3 words presented in the #word-of-the-day channel  
> (the words were: the, demiurge, clandestine, and ephemeral)


End file.
